maximum ride new member of the flock part 2
by fangride11
Summary: love story
1. Chapter 3

so we go back to the house, late that night. nudge walks into my room and says hey are you awake.i say yes and nudge says my room is cold, can i sleep with she gets in my bed and then we started kissing for along time,we stopped to take a breath and we start kissing for along. it feels like time just stops. we stop kissing and she rests her head on my shoulder and we went to sleep.i woke up at 2 am and then went back to sleep.

IN THE MORNING AT 10 AM. so we wake up at 10 am. we all get up and eat. so we all go out for a fly and i see 3 jeeps coming down the old logging trail.i say ever one hide gazzy, iggy. get your gear.i will give you guys a sign if i need i am the one you him! 4 against 1 seems i get in there and try to take down one of the one of the eraasers grabed me hands and put them behind my back. i say u have not seen any of my powers. i did a back flip and fliped the eraser and when i landed, i elbowed the eraser in the chest. then i snaped his neck. then i pulled 2 big pocket knives out and stabbed one of the come down here and help me with these erasers, gazzy, iggy stop those last 2 jeeps. so i took down my eraser,but nudge had trouble with her i ran over there and did a huge uppercut that knocked him to the i snapped his neck,then we went to help gazzy,iggy. but they blow them up! dude let's go on are way home and we here a big boooooooom. so we look at gazzy and says that was not me. we look ahead and see are house in flames and erasers around it. lets go i know a place were we can go. ok we all go come on we go to this town were i used to live. come on guys i have an old friend that will give us a safe place to we come up this drive way back in the woods and we come to a big gate and max says lets fly there is an invisible ! hold on. i put in a code and the door openedthen went up to the door and put in another code and it opened. i call jeff we need a place to stay and jeff can out. jeff here used to be a navy seal but he is not any he still has all his jeff can we have that tank. gazzy said a tank! ya


	2. 1

so we go back to the house, late that night. nudge walks into my room and says hey are you awake.i say yes and nudge says my room is cold, can i sleep with she gets in my bed and then we started kissing for along time,we stopped to take a breath and we start kissing for along. it feels like time just stops. we stop kissing and she rests her head on my shoulder and we went to sleep.i woke up at 2 am and then went back to sleep.

IN THE MORNING AT 10 AM. so we wake up at 10 am. we all get up and eat. so we all go out for a fly and i see 3 jeeps coming down the old logging trail.i say ever one hide gazzy, iggy. get your gear.i will give you guys a sign if i need i am the one you him! 4 against 1 seems i get in there and try to take down one of the one of the eraasers grabed me hands and put them behind my back. i say u have not seen any of my powers. i did a back flip and fliped the eraser and when i landed, i elbowed the eraser in the chest. then i snaped his neck. then i pulled 2 big pocket knives out and stabbed one of the come down here and help me with these erasers, gazzy, iggy stop those last 2 jeeps. so i took down my eraser,but nudge had trouble with her i ran over there and did a huge uppercut that knocked him to the i snapped his neck,then we went to help gazzy,iggy. but they blow them up! dude let's go on are way home and we here a big boooooooom. so we look at gazzy and says that was not me. we look ahead and see are house in flames and erasers around it. lets go i know a place were we can go. ok we all go come on we go to this town were i used to live. come on guys i have an old friend that will give us a safe place to we come up this drive way back in the woods and we come to a big gate and max says lets fly there is an invisible ! hold on. i put in a code and the door openedthen went up to the door and put in another code and it opened. i call jeff we need a place to stay and jeff can out. jeff here used to be a navy seal but he is not any he still has all his jeff can we have that tank. gazzy said a tank! ya


End file.
